


It's time to begin

by AlphaSara



Series: He has my heart on the palm of his tiny hand [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a kid, Derek is a Good Parent, Derek is also 17, M/M, Stuff happened and now Derek has a one year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out that Derek has a baby.<br/>Derek is also 17 and still in highschool.<br/>Stiles may or may not have a problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to begin

“You” Stiles stammered over the words. “You…You have a kid?” 

Derek’ went stiff as a board and Stile could feel waves of un comfort coming off of the other boy. Which was to be expected since Stiles just blurted that one out. “Yeah. Yeah, I do” Derek turned his face towards other boy with purpose. 

“But you’re 17. And… You….” Stiles shook his head as if that would make the kid in question not exist anymore. “You have a kid”  
“Saying it over and over again won’t make it any less real” Derek emitted a small, humorless laugh. 

Stiles opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. When he finally spoke, it was :”How?” 

This time Derek chuckled for real. “Aren’t you a little old to not know where the babies come from?” 

Stiles gave him an un amused look. “Not funny”, he said and Derek gave him a head nod in acknowledgment. “Okay, okay. It was a stupid thing I did when I was 15, we fooled around, we had no idea what we’re really doing and well…. Nine months later Henry was born” Derek mouthed and then came closer.

“Look” he took Stiles’ hand in his own. “It was a mistake and yes, for a long time I wished I could change it. But the truth is, no matter how ridiculous it sounds, I wouldn’t trade Henry for anything in the world. Yes, I am perfectly aware that I’m gonna be 34 by the time he goes off to college, that I’m gonna be the youngest dad at parent-teacher meetings and that I am already missing so much cause I have to be at damn high school while he’s with my mom. But”, he smiled, “I love my son, Stiles. I don’t care if I’m only 17 and I don’t care that I can’t date or go to parties or whatever. This is not how I pictured my life but this is what happened.” 

 

Stiles looked down at their joined hands. This was actually the first time Derek touched any part of him. It felt great. It felt amazing. 

He was just fooling around, hitting on the captain of the basketball team, not even thinking he stands any chance when Derek actually smiled at one of his bad pick up lines and Stiles promptly fell over. 

He was harboring a crush on the boy since he transferred a year ago. But then again, every girl and sexually confused teen boy in the school were. Derek was sort of perfect. Well, at least he was until Scott’s damn girlfriend ruined it all for him. 

He still had no idea how Alison even found out about Derek. And his baby. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked.  
“Stiles, we haven’t even had a proper date. You just made comments around me and that’s not really a lot to go from. Beside, do you think I can just blurt out to any guy or girl that hits on me; Oh, hey, by the way, I have a one year old son, wanna share a milkshake?” 

That got Stiles to laugh. “No, I….” he sighed. “I get it. You’re right. Of course you’re right”

“Don’t get me wrong” Derek rushed to explain.” I don’t hide the fact that Henry exists. He’s the cutest thing in the whole world and I love him more than anything else in my life. I just don’t want strangers to ask me stuff I’m not comfortable talking about” 

“But you told me” Stiles peaked up at the other boy. 

“Well, technically, you found out, so…” Derek smiled down at him and Stiles pushed at his chest. “ Look, I really like you. You’re smart and funny and really freaking weird” he said and Stiles let out an indignant ‘Hey’ to which Derek lifted his hand so Stiles would let him finish. “But I’m not kidding myself. You’re signing up for a flirt or a boyfriend at best and I can’t really…” he took a breath. “It’s not a thing I can offer. Not without taking my already limited time from my son. I mean, sure, we could still go out like normal people do but that would be more of an exception than a rule” Derek scrunched his impressive eyebrows. 

 

“You know, kids dig me” Stiles nodded solemnly and Derek’s head snapped up so fast he could hear something crack in his neck. “Wh-what?” 

“I’m down with kids” Stiles nodded again and it sounded like he was speaking more to himself than he did to Derek. ‘I mean, I’m not really ready to co-parent with you and sign adoption papers but I can give it a try, like a play date with your son. I think that can be arranged”. 

Stiles was out of breath by the time he was done talking.

“Stiles, I can’t ask that of you” other boy huffed. 

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Look” Stiles took his hand from Derek’s grip and ran it over his face. “You are this insanely hot, popular dude that’s’ way out of my league”. It was Stiles time to raise a hand and stop Derek from whatever he was about to say.  
"Dude, those are facts. You’re hot like the sun, you’re one of the smartest people in school and schmuck like me would be happy to have someone like you. If your son wasn’t in the picture, you’d be the guy I’d be dating. Fact that he is on the picture doesn’t really change the way I feel about you. It just means that, “ he shrugged, “you have to decide if you want me enough to let me get close to your kid” 

Lost in his own thoughts, Stiles was shocked back to reality when a soft pair of lips collided with his own in a chaste kiss. “How can anyone not want you” he whispered against Stiles’ lips and the boy in question surged up, tangling his hands in Derek’s hair and mashing their lips together. “Thank God you can’t knock me up” he smiled after few minutes when he resurfaced for air and Derek actually blushed at that. 

“Yeah, about that. Um… Can we take this slow?” he took a cautious look at the boy in his arms. “I don’t want to rush into anything and I don’t want to drag Henry into a something that could turn into a mess”  
“No, yeah, of course” he licked his lips, looking up at Derek. “Does that mean I can meet him?” 

This time Derek threw his head back and laughed and Stiles starred mesmerized. “Stiles, he’s one. He’s not a great source of entertainment. He doesn’t do much. Oh, but he does day Da” Derek beamed like his kid was already a brain surgeon. “and sometimes, when he’s in a good mood, he even says it few times in a row, really fast and if I tilt my head I can pretend he actually saying Dada” 

Stiles groaned and bend over to pick up his lacrosse stick. “Just take this and beat me unconscious with it, put me out of my misery!”. He looked at still beaming Derek and then pushed up on his toes to kiss him once more. 

“Ok, let’s go meet Henry. I bet he’s awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um....Ta-da? *jazz hands*


End file.
